


it’s cold

by sendais



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Favorite Ship, Fluff, M/M, goofs, its christmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendais/pseuds/sendais
Summary: it’s christmas day and yamaguchi and tsukishima spend it together as always, though this year... it’s cold.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 10





	it’s cold

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is terrible as i made it while at my aunts house lolol but i love them!

“it’s about 25 degrees tonight, which totally sucks! i wanted to go out today! downtown! to see the light show!” yamaguchi said as he pouted as he looked out the window. tsukishima was making hot chocolate, he turned on the radio to listen to some christmas tunes, just to get into the mood/christmas spirit. “we could still go, wrapped around with like 10 jackets...” he stirred the hot chocolate and he took a little sniff, wow... it smelled incredible. he couldn’t wait to drink it!

yamaguchi whined and walked to the couch, jumped on it landing face first and he whined even louder, “you know we’ve been out in colder temperatures. it’s not even that BAD right now, you know?” tsukishima said as he poured some hot chocolate into a mug, yamaguchi’s favorite mug specifically... in seconds, tsukishima was in front of the couch, softly smiling and he bent down... “brought you some hot chocolate. just to cheer you up, if you’d like we could watch a movie!” tsukishima said as a big smile made a way onto his face. the green haired boy looked at him and he giggled, “your smile is so cute...”  
tsukishima’s face immediately turned crimson red.. he stood up so fast he almost dropped his lovers hot chocolate, “i-is n-not.” yamaguchi stood up and smiled, “yes it is!” kissed his blondie softly on the lips and got ahold of his mug, “thank you tsukki. let’s watch the polar express?” tsukishima’s eyes were wide open and he softly nodded, yamaguchi placed his mug down on the coffee table and he made his way to their room “going to find an ugly sweater! oh and wear my christmas lights necklace!!” yamaguchi said as he giggled, “your sweater is more cute than ugly” the last part was said quietly as yamaguchi was already in the room and it could barely be heard.  
tsukishima was wearing a dinosaur sweater and the dinosaur was wearing a santa hat! 

tsukishima made his way back to reality and immediately went to grab the remote and look up the polar express.  
it’s a classic and tadashi’s favorite!  
finally tadashi was back in the living room, probably wearing the ugliest sweater ever to exist but tsukishima thought it was cute! “don’t fall asleep this year tsukki.” yams said softly as he sat down next to tsukishima, he reached for his mug. tsukki looked at yams and pouted, “what do you mean sleep?? i don’t sleep.” yamaguchi choked on his hot chocolate, “baby! you sleep every year when we watch this movie! we aren’t even 5 minutes in!!!” tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows and turned away, “i don’t know what you’re talking about...” awkward silence but yamaguchi eventually just let out a sigh and kissed tsukki on the cheek, “merry christmas.” the taller boy, flustered once again... turned away and took a deep breath. “kei?” tsukishima turned back at yamaguchi and gave him a delicate kiss on the lips, “merry christmas tadashi, i love you.” the smaller boy also immediately turned flustered but... he smiled, “you’re so cute i love you kei!” giving his boyfriend a big hug, tsukishima obviously hugged back and he hummed softly, “hmm, no you are.” tadashi pulled away, not believing his boyfriend just said that “no you are idiot!” kei chuckled “hey!”  
tadashi smiled and gave the other just one last kiss before the movie started.

they held hands, cuddled and just drank some hot chocolate. tadashi is happy. that he didn’t go to the light show, even though they go every year. cold temperatures affect tadashi terribly so, staying home was the only and best option right?  
he doesn’t regret it. movie night with kei, even if he fell asleep. he doesn’t mind. he’s there with him and he knows, he won’t leave. especially because he loves him. oh and it’s cold!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT YEAH i was like...  
> at my aunts house listening to what they were saying but at the same time writing this LMAO
> 
> see you all soon and maybe if you’d like leave love and or criticism! also which ship should i write about next?


End file.
